Four Swords Dares
by TheGreatClock
Summary: Dare the four swords and other characters from the manga to do dares!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story, so please be nice!**

* * *

Someone with a clock for a head is sitting on a huge stage where lots of lights are pointed at him.

"Hello readers of the world! I am The Great Clock and I have decided to do a truth or dare for the characters from ths Four Swords Manga!" He shouts excitedly.

The Great Clock stands up with an evil smile on his face.

"As you can see, none of them are here... soooo, I'm going to use my magical powers to, well... kidnap them!"

He starts to laugh like a maniac before clicking his fingers, then Green appears.

"Huh? Where am I?" He asks, looking around.

"In a realm of torture!" Shouts The Great Clock.

Green's eyes widen as he frantically looks for a way to escape, causing The Great Clock to laugh some more.

"Now, next is..."

The Great Clock clicks his fingers and Blue appears. Blue looks furious, but then when he realizes that he is no longer where he was before, he looks even more angrier.

"Where the heck am I!?"

"In my super awesome realm of torture."

"Let me out are I'll crush you!"

Blue runs to The Great Clock with his hammer, but is blasted away.

"A warning for those who attack me."

Green quickly helps Blue up.

"Time for the bookworm to come!"

The Great Clock clicks his fingers once again and Vio appears, currently reading a book.

"Hello?" The Great Clock asks.

Vio shuts the book and looks around, before rolling his eyes and reading again.

"You know you are in a realm of torture right?"

Vio shrugs and continues to read. The Great Clock frowns, before clicking his fingers to make Red appear. Red sees the other three and smiles.

"Yay! I found you! You guys just randomly disappeared and I got scared! Hello clock person!"

"Hello, Red! Nice to meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Welcome to my realm of torture!"

"Realm of... torture?"

Red starts to cry, causing The Great Clock to laugh even more.

"Now lets bring the Princess here!"

He clicks his fingers and Princess Zelda appears.

"Huh? Where am I? Have I been kidnapped again?"

"Yes, welcome to my realm of torture."

Zelda glares at The Great Clock, but doesn't notice that the four Links are here with her.

"Link will save me again and you will be defeated!" She snaps.

"Uhh... Zelda?"

She turns around to see the four Links.

"We're here too..." Green says.

She glares at The Great Clock some more, before grumpily sitting down. The Great Clock clicks his fingers again and Shadow Link appears.

"Hello!" Shouts The Great Clock.

"What? Where am I?"

"My realm of torture!"

"Yay!"

"What?"

"Don't judge me."

"Okk..."

Shadow Link looks around with a big smile on his face, while everyone else gives him worried looks.

"Ok then... I guess now I should bring in a certain wind mage..."

The Great Clock clicks his fingers and Vaati appears.

"I'm not going to ask."

"Good idea!"

Again, The Great Clock clicks his fingers, causing Erune to appear hugging her doll, Rosie.

"Where am I?" She asks in fright.

"My realm of torture! MWAH HA HA HA!"

Erune looks scared and sits down next to Zelda. After she sits down, The Great Clock clicks his fingers and Link's Father appears.

"Who are you?" Link's father asks sternly.

"THE GREAT CLOCK! WELCOME TO MY REALM OF TORTURE!"

"Didn't need to shout!"

Link's father sees Red and goes to comfort him.

"Well... I guess that would be all of them! Now, readers, send me dares in pm or review, but I would rather pm. Have fun with creating dares!"

Everyone looks at The Great Clock.

"Who is he talking to?" Asks Red.

"Thin air it seems..." Replies Zelda.

* * *

**You can dare these character to do anything except thing which involve inappropriate stuff (like sex) if they do involve that stuff, they won't be allowed on. Please send dares! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Clock sits on the stage with a smirk on his face, holding some cards in his hands.

"Hello! It is time for some dares!" He shouts, waving the cards in the air.

Everyone in the room groans as The Great Clock reads the first one.

"This one is from Cyan Quartz! He says:

**'Hmm... Dare red link to eat boiled like-like hearts. I hear they're a delicacy amongst witches, maybe with a tall glass of octorok snot- i mean 'sauce' to help wash it down.'**

Looks like Red is the first to get a dare!"

Red's eyes widen in horror. The Great Clock clicked his fingers and a table appeared with a plate of like-like hearts and next to a it a very tall glass with a disgusting looking liquid in.

"D-do I have to?" Gulped Red, looking terrified.

The Great Clock laughed evily, "Yep! Eat them! And the octorok 'sauce'!"

Red slowly walked to the table. He looked at the like-like hearts and octorok snot in fear. Slowly, he grabbed a heart and bit into it before drinking the snot, causing him to shudder in disgust. He ate some more, very slowly, drinking the snot after eating a heart. After finally finishing the 'food', Red's face was covered with the remains of the like-like hearts and snot. His face slowly went green, before he threw up everywhere.

"Oh great!" The Great Clock snapped sarcastically, "You made a mess of everything!"

Tears formed in Red's eyes. He ran away from the table, crying, causing everyone to glare at The Great Clock.

The Great Clock shrugged, "Anywaay..." he got out the next card and read it, "The next dare is from Redizawesome46!

**'I dare red to tame a bear XD'**

Oh, Red! Another dare for you!"

Red sobbed, shaking his head, "I-I don't wanna do another dare!"

"Too bad!" Said The Great Clock, clicking his fingers, causing a bear to appear, "Tame it!"

Red gasped in horror. He slowly walked to the bed, "Good bear... you don't wanna hurt anyone... please don't hurt me..."

The bear glared at Red, before chasing him around the room.

"AHHHH!"

The bear chased Red around in circles, before Red gave up on hope and fell on the ground, sobbing. The bear froze, looking at Red. Sighing, the bear snuggled against Red, causing everyone to 'awww'.

"WHAT!?" Shrieked The Great Clock, "No injuries!?"

The bear growled at The Great Clock, Red hugging the bear.

"I'm gonna call you Mr Fluffy!" Said Red cheerfully.

The Great Clock sighed and got out the next card, his eyes widening once he read it, "This is a big one! There is a dare for everyone!"

This caused everyone to look at each other in fear.

"It is from... Mr Guest... ok. Anyway:

**'I dare Green to eat a lump of coal which is on fire.**

**I dare Blue to dress in pink tutu and do ballet.**

**I dare Vio to burn all of his books.**

**I dare Red to punch everyone in the face.**

**I dare Zelda to bash Red over the head with a frying pan (sorry Red!)**

**I dare Shadow Link to hug everyone.**

**I dare Vaati to shave off all of his hair.**

**I dare Erune to destroy Rosie.**

**And I dare Link's Father to shout at his sons, telling them he hates them and never wants to see them again'**

Wow! Green first!"

Green looked at the others, scared. The Great Clock summoned a lump of coal which was on fire and passed it to Green, "Eat it!"

Green burnt his fingers on the coal. He shoved it in his mouth and started to scream very loudly as he attempted to eat it. He managed to swallow it, before collapsing. Vio checked his pulse, "He's alive..." Vio sighed sadly.

"How is that bad!?" Asked Zelda, crossing her arms.

"Ummm..." Vio thought for a second, "Because he is going to be in A LOT of pain when he wakes, and I mean a lot of pain."

Zelda nodded slowly and hugged Green's unconscious body, "Poor Green!"

The Great Clock laughed evilly, "Next, Blue!"

He clicked his fingers and a pink tutu appeared on Blue, who's face went red in anger, "WHAT AM I WEARING!?"

"A tutu! Do ballet! DO IT!"

Blue sighed and attempted to do ballet, tripping on the floor many times, causing everyone in the room (except Green, who was unconscious) to laugh.

Blue glared at everyone, angry and embarrassed at the same time. He then ran off in embarrassment.

"Vio's turn~"

Vio's eyes widened a little, "What do I need to do again?" He asked calmly.

The Great Clock chuckled a little and, clicking his fingers, all of Vio's books appeared and The Great Clock passed Vio a lighter.

"Burn 'em."

Vio looked calm, but inside he was horrified. Slowly, he lighted the books and a fire stared.

"I hope you're happy," Vio said before walking away from the fire.

"Yes I am!" Laughed The Great Clock, "Red's turn! Punch everyone, not me though, but everyone else!"

Red's bear, Mr Fluffy, growled at The Great Clock. Red sighed, "I'll do it."

Red walked to everyone, lightly punching them and apologizing after every punch. The Great Clock passed Zelda a frying pan, "Bash Red on the head."

Zelda's eyes widened, she slowly walked to Red with the frying pan and raised it in the air, about to bash his head, when Mr Fluffy attacked her before she bashed him. Zelda screamed and ran away from the bear.

"Mr Fluffy!" Yelled Red.

The bear stopped and looked a Red with guilty eyes. It slowly walked back to Red, leaving the now bruised Zelda.

"Eh, I'll take that for Zelda's dare. Shadow Link, HUG EVERYONE!"

Shadow Link screamed in horror, shaking his head.

"DO IT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Great Clock slapped Shadow Link, "Do it."

Shadow Link slowly walks up to everyone and hugged them all. After doing so, he threw up.

"Eww! Will people stop throwing up!? Ugh, anyway... Vaati, shave off your hair."

Vaati sighed, "I guess there is no getting out of this..."

The Great Clock smiled and passed a razor. Vaati shaved off his hair without hesitation, looking very weird bald.

"You are a very brave mage. Now, Erune, destroy Rosie."

Erune smiled darkly, "With pleasure."

Everyone gave Erune strange looks as she slowly and brutally destroyed Rosie, laughing evily.

"Oh my gosh..." muttered The Great Clock, "Link's father? Yell at your sons, tell them you hate them and you never want to see them again!"

Link's father looked at his sons, "Forgive me..." he muttered.

He stormed up to the four, "I, err, HATE YOU! And-and, ummm, I-I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Red started to cry, Vio shrugged, Blue got out his hammer and Green was still unconscious.

"Red, Blue, it was a dare," said Vio.

Blue still glared at his father, while Red continued to cry.

"Last dare~!" The Great Clock said in a sing-song voice, "It's from Toadstool89!

**'I dare all the Links to play paintball and everyone gets cookies cuz I'm nice. :)'**

Ok! Paintball! Let's wake Green!"

The Great Clock used his magic to wake Green up, then he passed the Links a paintball gun each, "Time for ya'll to play paintball!"

Shadow Link and Blue grinned, Red and Green looked a little scared, while Vio shrugged.

"I'M SO GONNA WIN!" Yelled Blue, before being hit by a purple paintball from Vio.

"Really?" Vio asks, before taking cover from Shadow Link's paintballs.

Blue angrily dropped the gun and stormed away from the others.

Red looked at the gun, before pointing it at Green, who was confused, and shooting Green. Green shrugged and followed Blue. Red dodged some of Shadow Link's paintballs. Red hid from Vio and Shadow Link. He snuck behind Vio and shoot him in the back. Vio sighed, walking off stage. Shadow Link and Red looked at each other, both pointing their guns at each other.

"You are dead, Red. He he he!"

"Ummm... Well... Eat, umm, paintballs?"

"Ha! You think you can beat me? We all know that I'm gonna- NOOOOOO!" Red hit Shadow Link with a paintball, then cheered. Shadow Link laughed and shook Red's hand, "I underestimated you."

Green came in and high fived Red, Blue was still grumpy and Vio was wondering how Red won.

"Now," The Great Clock said, "COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!"

Everybody cheered as The Great Clock passed them cookies. After passing everyone the cookies, he spoke to you readers, "Thanks for the dares! Don't forget to send more! Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN THE FOUR SWORDS! Yup, I don't.**

The Great Clock jumped on stage, a huge grin on his face, shaking some cards in his hand, "Hi! We have some more dares!"

"Oh, goddesses no!" Shrieked Blue, bashing his head on the stage.

The Great Clock laughed, "Glad to see you so enthusiastic! Now, on with the dares!"

Everyone groaned as The Great Clock looked through the cards. Finally, he picked one out and showed it to everyone, "First dare is from... Cyan Quartz! It says:

**'What a waste of an expensive meal, Red, and to think your gracious host magic'd it up for free... tsk tsk. **

**As most of you probably don't know, Links father has forever been aspiring to become royalty. I dare him to dress up as a battle princess. And as we all know, part of princess-to-queen coranation involves the princess running full speed at someone whilst they're doing something important- say, while they're doing a dare? They do this to prove higher social and status over the subjects. **

**In fact, Why not make it official? We should have him marry king gannondorf dragmire.**

**Don't forget that kiss!'**

Ohhh! That's a good one!"

The Great Clock looked at Link's father, an evil grin on his face.

"Oh nonononono!" Link's father said, "I am not doing that!"

"Yes you are!" The Great Clock stated, clicking his fingers.

Suddenly, a dress appeared on Link's father, making him look ridiculous. Everyone laughed.

"Hey! It's a dare!" Snapped Link's father.

"Now... run to someone! You're doing your important dare! So run them at full speed!"

Link's father glared at The Great Clock, before sprinting at full speed to The Great Clock, causing him to scream loudly. The Great Clock immediately ran away from Link's father, "Ok! Ok! That part of the dare is done! NOW THE MARRIAGE!"

Link's father froze, his eyes wide, "You are not making me do this!"

"Oh, yes I am!" Laughed The Great Clock. He clicked his fingers and the one and only King Ganondorf Dragmire appeared in the room.

"What the?" Ganondorf looked around, "Where am I!?"

"My realm of torture!" Yelled The Great Clock before laughing crazily.

Ganondorf frowned, "But... I'm the evil one."

"Yeah, yeah, now get married to... Link's mother!"

Link's father glared at The Great Clock, "MOTHER!?"

Then, The Great Clock was dressed up and ready to get them married!

"Do you, Ganondorf Dragmire, take... this lovely lady to be your beloved wife?"

Ganondorf looked a little confused, before shurgging, "Sure!"

The Great Clock nodded, "And do, Link's Mother, take Ganondorf Dragmire to be your beloved husband?"

"WHAT!? NO!" Yelled Link's father.

"If you don't, I'll kill your sons," whispered The Great Clock.

"FINE I'LL MARRY HIM!"

"You may kiss the bride."

Ganondorf kissed poor Link's father, while everyone laughed.

"You are now husband and wife... TIME FOR THE NEXT DARE!"

The Great Clock got out the next card, "These next few dares are from... SoManyOcs! It says:

**'Links: FACE YOUR FANGIRLS! Especially you, Vio and Red. *grins evilly* Kusukusukusu...**

**Vio: Hug Red. He needs it.**

**Vaati: I cast Magic Missile! I mean, I cause your hair to grow back... I guess...'**

Ok then! Fangirls! Come in!"

Two doors appeared, all the people who were not Link became invisible and many (and I mean many) girls sprinted into the room.

Blue got out his hammer, ready to fight his new enemies, Green froze in fear, Red hid behind Mr Fluffy (his bear) and Vio ran away from the fangirls as fast as he could. Two girls tacked Blue to the ground, he dropped his hammer as two more girls wrestled on to him. A short, chubby girl grabbed on to Green's leg, then a tall girl grabbed his other leg. Green screamed as another girl pushed him to the ground and hugged him tightly. Shadow was actually enjoying this. A ton of girls fighting for him? What boy wouldn't enjoy this? Yeah, there were ugly girls, but some were surprisingly good looking! He even had a make-out session with one of the hotter girls.

"Here's my number," the hot girl he made out with said as she gave him a piece of paper.

Shadow took it, "You'll be expecting a call soon."

The girl turned around, before fangirl screaming, "SHADOW LOVES ME!"

Some of the Shadow fangirls attacked her, while Shadow just watched them fight over him with a huge grin.

Red was hiding behind the bear, but even that couldn't fight off the many fangirls. Red slowly tiptoed backwards, hoping the girls wouldn't get him, when two arms grabbed him.

"You're mine now, Red," said a creepy, female voice, before laughing crazily, "MINE, I SAY! MIIIINNNNNNEEEEEE!"

Red closed his eyes tightly, hoping it to end. One of the girl punched the girl who grabbed him, giving Red a chance to run away, scared of what the girls would do to him if they caught him.

Vio was also having a hard time with the fangirls. One even tried to take his hat off! He hid from the girls, but one of them took him out of his hiding spot, hugging him tightly, "I FOUND HIM! I FOUND VIO!"

Another girl punched this one in the face, while another grabbed Vio. Then, one girl grabbed Vio's leg and began to kiss it. Vio was very disturbed by these girls. A super strong looking girl (she looked like she was on steroids) punched all the girls away. Luckily, Vio managed to run away from her, befire crashing into the girl who had a make out session with Shadow and the girl kissed Vio, who just shrugged because she was pretty good looking.

"Girlfriend kisser!" Yelled Shadow, shoving Vio off the girl, "Don't you dare make out with... errr... this girl ever again!"

The girl sighed, "Aw, come on! Why can't I date both of you!"

She ran off crying, leaving Shadow to glare daggers at a very confused looking Vio.

The girls then all disapeared and everyone else appeared. Blue was shaking in fear, Green was hugging himself, Red was crying, Shadow was glaring at Vio who was still a little confused.

"How is everyone?" Asked The Great Clock, laughing.

Everyone stayed silent, before Shadow sighed and patted Vio on the back, "Sorry 'bout before. You're my bestfriend, so let's never fight over a girl again!"

"Ummm, ok?"

"Good. We'll never get a girl in between our friendship ever again!"

Vio slowly nodded, starting to question his sanity.

"Now," said The Great Clock, "Vio, hug Red!"

"Alright," Vio said, before hugging Red, who hugged him back.

Everyone looked at the brothers and all said, "Awww...", well, except from The Great Clock, who frowned.

"Now, Vaati, you're hair shall grow!" The Great Clock yelled, pointing at Vaati, who's hair suddenly grew out of his head, growing back to it's original length.

Vaati smiled, "My hair!"

Everyone stared at Vaati, who smiled for the first time around here. Vaati just shrugged, "You guys would be happy if you had hair like this!"

The Great Clock laughed even more, "Next dare! It's from... ChocChipCookie1!

**'Hmmm... This seems interesting!**

**Who should I dare... choices choices...**

**Green, I dare you to... Flirt with Vaati, I want to see his reactions!**

**Blue, I dare you to... Watch all the episodes of peppa pig! I bet you'll hate it!**

**Vio, I dare you to... Well, I know you love books, so read this playboy magazine!**

**Red, I dare you to... Eat a mouse alive! Mwa ha ha ha ha!**

**And Shadow, I dare you to... Drink this carton of milk! I heard it makes people do strange things!'**

Green, flirt with Vaati then!"

Green's eyes widened as he slowly walked to Vaati, "Ummm... Did it hurt w-when you fell from heaven?"

Vaati glared at him.

"Ummm... BYE!" Green sprinted off and glared at The Great Clock, "Never make me do that again!"

The Great Clock shrugged, "Blue, here, watch ALL of these!"

Blue looked at the dvds The Great Clock had passed him, "Why is there a pig wearing a dress?"

The Great Clock shrugged, "I dunno. Watch it."

Blue sat on a couch (which suddenly appeared there) and started to watch Peppa Pig. The Great Clock fast forwarded Blue watching it until Blue finished it all. Once Blue had finished, he just sat in the seat with wide eyes, "What was that? I really want to cook that pig now..."

The Great Clock laughed, before passing Vio a very inappropriate looking magazine, "Read this."

Vio shook his head, "No. I'm not the type of person who would read something like... that."

"You have to read it!" Snapped The Great Clock.

"No."

"READ IT!"

"No."

"READ IT OR I'LL KILL YOUR FAMILY!"

"I can live without them."

"READ IT OR... OR... I KILL YOU!"

Vio sighed, "Fine..." he grabbed the magazine and started to read it. A huge blush appeared on his face as he looked at each page. Shadow and Blue looked at each other before attempting to look at the magazine.

"No!" Vio said, shutting the magazine, "I'm not letting you guys read it!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Ummm... I don't want to expose you to this filth."

"Hey!" Blue snapped, "I always 'read' these!"

Vio rolled his eyes, "Well, this one is mine. Not that I like it."

"Don't worry 'bout it. Blue and I like this stuff too!" Shadow said, shrugging.

"I don't like it," muttered Vio, looking at the magazine.

Shadow laughed a little, "Yeah, looking at it again definatly supports your case."

Vio glared at Shadow, before passing the magazine to Blue, "Fine, have it. I don't like it."

Blue ran off with the magazine, Shadow chasing him.

The Great Clock passed Red a mouse, "Here, eat this alive!"

Red looked horrified, "YOU MONSTER!"

"EAT IT!"

"NEVER!"

"EAT IT OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"NO!"

"EAT IT OR I'LL KILL YOUR FAMILY!"

"Fine..." Red slowly put the mouse close to his mouth, before eating it. It was a very grusome scene and it was very disgusting. Very disgusting... Red threw up after eating it.

"You're gonna throw up every chapter now, aren't you?" Sighed The Great Clock.

Red just cried. The Great Clock shrugged, before passing a bottle of milk to Shadow, "Here! Drink it!"

Shadow shrugged and drank the milk quite quickly, "Another!" He yelled, smashing the bottle on the ground.

The Great Clock grinned and passed him another bottle of milk. Shadow started drinking a lot of milk, before becoming drunk on milk, "Aghhhh, milk... milk... I see rainbows! A look! A unicorn! RAAAAIIIIIIINNNNBOOOOOOOWWWWWWWSSSS!"

Shadow tripped around, stumbling everywhere. Finally, he got to Vio and punched him in the face.

"What was that for!?" Shrieked Vio.

"You... kissed what's her name... SHE WAS MINE AND YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!"

Shadow began crying, "It was true love, Vio, why did you take it from me..?"

"Umm..." Vio slowly walked away from Shadow.

The Great Clock laughed crazily, "A-Anyway... next dare is from Toadstool89,

**'Yay! Thank you for putting my dare in. Uh, let's see if I can't come up with something else. How about...some truth questions since I did dares last time.**

**For the Links: What are your favorite weapons?**

**For Zelda: Which Link is your favorite Link? Besides when they're all one person, I mean. Also, do you have a favorite weapon, too?**

**For Link's dad: In the manga, you were referred to as the "First Knight", but what's your real name?**

**For Vaati: ...I got nothing. Write a poem, maybe?**

**For Clock dude: What kind of clock are you? Grandfather? Digital? Analog?**

**For everyone: Favorite color? (Besides what you're wearing.)'**

Ok then! What are your favourite weapons, Links?"

Green thought for a few seconds, "I gotta say a sword, I like them, they're cool!"

Blue rolled his eyes, "Obviously, hammers are the best weapons! Anyone steal my hammer and I'll smash 'em!"

Vio raised a hand, "Umm, question. How can you smash people without a hammer?"

"Shut up, or I'll smash you," Blue snapped.

"Ok then," Vio chuckled, "My favourite weopon would be a dagger, they are useful."

"My favourite type of weapons are water pistols!" Red shouted, jumping.

Shadow thought for a second, "I like torture devices... if they count."

"I like torture devices too!" Erune shouted, jumping.

The Great Clock looked at Zelda, "Which is your favourite Link and what is your favourite weapon?"

Zelda thought for a few seconds, "Umm... I have to say Red, he's polite, sweet, kind and caring! The others are not. That's why Red is my favourite!"

Red smiled brightly.

"And my favourite weapon is a mace. I don't know why, but I think they're cool."

The Great Clock nodded, then looked at Link's father, "What's your name?"

"I don't have a name."

"You've got to have a name!" Shrieked The Great Clock.

"Fine!" Sighed Link's father, "It's Link's father."

"You lie!"

"It's dad!"

Vio frowned, "What's wrong with your name? I think it's fine."

The Great Clock looked at Vio, "What is it?"

"His name is David."

"I think it's a perfectly good name..." muttered The Great Clock.

"I just don't like it!"

Blue got out his hammer, "DAVID IS MY FAVOURITE NAME! YOU HAVE TO LIKE IT!"

David took a few steps back, "Ok then..."

"Wait..." Ganondorf looked at David, "YOU'RE A MAN!?"

The Great Clock looked at Vaati, "Write a poem."

"About what?"

"Umm... getting defeated?"

"Ok..." Vaati quickly wrote something down, "Behold... my master piece!"

Vaati began to read it, "I hate the Links a lot,

To me they are like snot,

They had defeated me,

They had stolen my glee,

I really want to kill them,

'Cause they are like mayhem."

The Great Clock raised an eyebrow, "That sucked."

"It was the greatest poem ever!" Snapped Vaati, glaring at The Great Clock.

"It was the worst poem I ever heard," muttered Vio.

"Anyway," The Great Clock said, "I'm a digital clock! Yup! Digital!"

Vio frowned, "You're a grandfather clock."

"I'm not! Don't listen to his lies!"

"I am telling the truth."

"Gah! Fine... I'm a grandfather clock... not an awesome digital clock... What are all of your favourite colours? Which are not the colours you're wearing?"

Green thought for a while, "I have to go with white. I like white."

"Something which isn't blue..." wondered Blue, "Turquoise! It's green! And blue! Both!"

"I like yellow! Like the sun!" Shouted Red cheerfully.

Vio thought for a few minutes, before answering, "Plum. It's different to violet, very different. Plum is a different shade of purple, and it is not violet, so plum."

"Pink..." muttered Shadow very quietly, "Don't judge me..."

"I like orange," Zelda stated.

David frowned, "I think I like... Green, that's why I made my son where it."

"Red," Erune said with a psychopathic grin, "like blood."

Everyone stared at Erune. She looked at them with a kind smile, "I mean, I like pink! And cakes! Fairies!"

"I like black," Vaati decided.

Ganondorf shrugged, "I like power."

"That's not a colour," Vio told him.

"It's not!?" Gasped Ganondorf.

"Nope," Vio said, popping the 'p'.

The Great Clock shrugged, "Mine is gold! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to send in dares!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking forever to update! Sorry if this chapters rushed! So sorry that I don't own Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

A girl with a digital clock for a head sat on stage. She had a pretty smile on her face (for a clock) and held a few cards, "Hello, lovely people. I am The Digital Clock, but call me Digital! I am the new person to do the dares while... well, let's just say The Great Clock is... away. I totally didn't kidnap him, he he!"

She looked at all the people The Great Clock had kidnapped, "Hai! I'm the new host of this thing!"

They all looked at her, confusion on their faces.

"Where's The Great Clock?" David asked, looking around.

"He's away!"

Shadow winked at her, "Atleast we have a lady hosting."

"Sexist pig," Zelda muttered, Erune nodded in agreement.

Red smiled hopefuly, "Does this mean no more dares?"

Digital just chuckled, "Of course not! We need dares!"

"Why is it always clocks?" Vio asked, "Are clocks evil or something?"

Digital shrugged before getting out the first of the cards, "Ok, so the first one is from Guest!

Guest chapter 2 . May 31

'I dare everyone to eat a gallon of ice cream, and for Red to get 1,000,000,000,000 hugs. Because I'm nice. :)'"

Everyone sighed with relief once they heard that dare, but Digital grinned evily, "So everyone HAS to eat 32 servings of ice cream each? I'm gonna go with each. And Red has to have 1,000,000,000,000 hugs? I'm sure he'll probably die after all those hugs! Oh well, let's do this!"

Digital clapped her hands and in front of everyone was 32 servings of ice cream each. Ganondorf eats the ice cream incredibly quickly and Vaati, Dark and Zelda used some type of magic to shrink the amount of ice cream so small it became one serving of ice cream. Everyone else, however, were suffering from brain freezes and being full up before they could finish.

"EAT IT!" Digital yelled, bashing her foot against the floor.

After awhile, Digital finally decides to let them not finish the dare. She then looked at Red, "Time for you to get 1,000,000,000,000 hugs~"

Red smiled gleefully, "Yay!"

A stick figure walked in and began to give Red his hugs. After an hour of being hugged many times, Red fell unconscious, forcing him to forfit the dare.

"Next!" Digital got out another card and read it, "It is from Cyan Quartz!

'So I went through my list of dares, got stuck on cannabilism, thought it over when I heard that people taste like tuna, tunas gross, so that's a no go, so...

Erune, are you listening? I dare you to rip Reds teddy bear to shreds.

Then Shadow, you drench the shreds in the ashes of that girls number, though after Vio puts the shreds into a ziplock baggie first.

Then, Blue needs to throw the bag 2 inches from David's shoes, and he can only throw it from his right hand (even though he's left handed), no underhanding. Each time he fails to do this exactly as I said it, I want The Great Clock to smash his right shoulder with his own hammer, thus worsening Blues aim.

When he finally manages to do so, David needs to headbutt the floor, and then pick the baggie up with his mouth, and bring it to Gannondorf.

Gannondorf, you need to take it with your mouth, while humming angrily at Vio, and give it to Zelda.

Then Zelda has to run it to Green, though she takes an hour of nonstop running in her heels, possibly tripping, cause magic.

Then Green, having to literally put his blood sweat and tears into the baggie (the method of removal of such fluids up to Erune), gives the baggie to Red, nearly bringing this convoluted play of painfulness to a full circle.

Then, Red has to simply ingest the filthy remains of his beloved best friend, and we can all pat ourselves on the back, having yet again hurt some who deserves none of it.'

Ok then!"

Red (who somehow woke up) looked horrified, "Do you mean... Your gonna kill Mr Fluffy?" He hugged his big bear, crying.

"No," Digital shook her head, "He's not a teddy bear, he's a really bear. We're gonna kill your teddy bear!"

"Nooo! That's even worse! I've known Mr SweetieFluffyMuffin since before I could remember! Don't do this to me!"

Digital smiled, "Sorry, but we are."

She got out Red's teddy bear, Mr SweetieFluffyMuffin, and passed it to Erune, "Rip it!"

"With pleasure..." Erune grinned psychopathically, before looking innocent again, "I mean, oh no! So sad!"

She snatched the bear out of Digital's hands and ripped to shreds, slowly, painfully, horribly, "Done!"

Digital high fived Erune, before taking the shreds to Vio and passing him a ziplock bag, "Put them in it."

"My greatest phobia," Vio said sarcastically, before attempting to put the shreds in, failing as they kept falling out. Finally, he got all the shreds in, "Easy, first try."

Digital laughed as she passed the bag to Shadow, "First you need to burn the number of that girl you kissed, then drench the shreds in the ashes."

Shadow gasped in horror, looking at the number, "But... but she's my true love! I can't live without her! She's the greatest thing which ever happened to me!"

"She kissed me," Vio told him, causing Shadow to glare at him.

"You took advantage of her! You pig!"

Vio rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, but it doesn't change the fact that SHE kissed ME."

Shadow looked like he was going to kill Vio, but surprisingly stayed calm. He sadly got the girl's number and burnt it, tears in his eyes. He then opened the ziplock baggie and drenched the shreds with te ashes of her number.

"I didn't even know her name..." Shadow muttered, wiping his eyes as he passed the bag back to Digital.

She took the bag and passed to Blue, "You have to throw this exactly two inches away from David's feet with your right hand. No underhanding and pass me your hammer."

Muttering a few rude words, Blue passed Digital the hammer and attempted to throw the ashes, when Digital started smashing Blue's shoulder with his own hammer, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT FOR!?"

"Hey, part of the dare. I have to do what The Great Clock while he's gone - which is going to be a loooong time."

Blue looked furious, but attempted to throw the bag. After five hours of trying, he finally did so.

"Now, David," Digital shouted, "Headbutt the floor, then hold the baggie with your mouth and bring it to Ganondorf!"

David groaned before doing so. He headbutted the floor, picked the baggie up with his mouth and sprinted to Ganondorf.

"Ok then, Ganondorf, take it with your mouth and take it to Zelda. Remember, this is Vio's fault your doing this, so hum angrily at him!"

Vio frowned, before shrugging, trying to ignore what was going on. Ganondorf grabbed the baggie with his mouth from David (which made them look like they were kissing), then took it to Zelds, humming quite furiously at Vio. Zelda took the bag with a polite smile, "What should I do?"

"Run to Green! Give the bag to him. Remember, you HAVE to run!"

Zelda nodded and taking one running step, she tripped over her heals. After two hours of tripping, blasting magic everywhere, tripping, falling over, screaming and, of course, tripping, she finally got it to Green.

"S-Sorry for taking so long," she looked very tired out.

Green took the bag. Digital laughed cruelly, "Ha, Zelda, that was hilarious! Now, Erune, 'help' Green put his blood, sweat and tears into the bag!"

Erune got out a knife, "He he, this will be fun."

The sight of her toturing Green to get his blood, sweat and tears into the bag was horrific. Red closed his eyes tightly, as did Zelda. Blue looked like he was about to puke and Shadow hide in the corner, hoping he wouldn't be next. Ganondorf, who was also disturbed by this, had to hold David back, who was trying to save his son. Vaati was trying to ignore what was going on, also feeling disturbed. While Vio watched with a stoic facial expression, glad Green was getting what Vio thought he deserved. Finally, Erune was done and Green was lying on the floor in pain, covered by his own blood, sweat and tears. Zelda, Red, Blue, David and even Shadow ran to Green's aid as Erune passed Digital the bag, "Good work, Erune!"

"Thanks!"

Digital passed the bag to Red, "You have to eat it now. Eat your beloved friend."

Red sobbed, he wanted his teddy back and wished Green wasn't in pain. He slowly ate the ashes, before, of course, throwing up. Red coninued to cry, wishing his old friend was still alive.

"Good work guys! Pat yourselves all on the back," Digital got out the next card, "Another dare! And it's from: Toadstool89!

'Hi there! I got more ideas.

I like your name, Mr. David! Spend the chapter as a cashier at Wal-Mart.

Erune, you are the most psycho little girl...so don't be like that for the rest of the chapter.

Ganondorf...I'll admit that you're strong, but Bowser is the greatest Nintendo villain ever.

Shadow and Blue...survive watching My Little Pony.

Vio, you're the strategic one, so challenge someone of your choice to a game of Connect 4. Also, purple is the best color in the universe! (high fives Vio)

Red...write a better poem than Vaati's. ("A" for effort, though, Vaati)

Green...go on a date with Zelda.

That's it for now. Bye!'

This will be fun! David, your first!" Digital clicked her fingers and David disappeared. He was teleported at a cashier at Wal-Mart, the people walking by him giving him strange looks, "You can't move!" Digital told him, using magic.

"Now, Erune, stop being a psycho!"

Erune looked down sadly, "B-But I just wanted to seem cool..."

She ran off, crying.

"Overreaction," Digital comented, "Ganondorf, yes you are strong, but Bowser is the greatest Nintendo villian ever."

"WHAT!?" Ganondorf looked furious. He started to rant about how he was the greatest villain ever, then gave them a three hour lecture about himself and how he is the best, then made everyone write an essay about it. It was boring, incredibly boring.

"Now," Digital yawned, "Blue, Shadow, survive watching... MY LITTLE PONY!"

Red smiled, "Can I watch it with them?"

"NO!"

Red started to sob again. Blue and Shadow both looked scared, before being forced to watch MLP for a whole hour. After finishing it, Blue looked disturbed, while Shadow pretended to loked disturbed.

"What did you think?" Digital asked, grinning.

"Awful!" Blue stated, "I can't look at a horse or pony again! It was terrible."

Shadow nodded, "Y-Yeah, I totally didn't like it either! I mean, it totally didn't teach me amazing things and I'm totally not a bronie! Nope! Not at all! It was horrid! Totally not the best thing I've either seen!"

"Now, Vio," Digital summoned a Connect 4 game, "Challenge someone and play against them!"

"Ok..." Vio thought for a second, "I challenge Vaati, because he seems smart...ish. Anyway, I challenge him and I WILL beat him."

Vaati just smirked, "No you won't."

And Vio did beat him, getting lots of 4s because of all the times Vaati re-challenged him, causing Vaati to destroy the the game and run off.

Vio then spoke, "Yes, Toadstool89, purple is the greatest color in the universe."

"Anyway," Digital looked at Red, "Write a poem."

Red nodded and started to write something. After a while, he finished and read it out, "Dear Mr SweetieFluffyMuffin

You have always been there whenever I was sad,

You let me hug you, even if I was sudden,

You took care of me when Blue was mad,

You would play with me every single day,

And you would eat with me and talk to me,

But now you're life has now gone grey,

I cry for you now, can you see?

No teddies can replace you, not even a dozen,

I love you, Mr SweetieFluffyMuffin."

Everyone, execpt Digital, Vaati and Vio, were moved to tears at Red's poem. Erune looked down sadly, feeling bad that SHE killed Mr SweetieFluffyMuffin, Vaati was complaining that his poem was better and Vio just didn't really care.

"Next," Digital looked a Green (who was now in a wheelchair), "Take Zelda on a date! I'll teleport you to a lovely restaurant as well!"

Green blushed heavily, before teleporting away with Zelda. Green's date was Zelda was going horribly, he kept saying all the wrong things, he kept complaining about Blue and he forgot to pay for the meal, meaning that both Zelda and Green were in the dungeons, until they were let out becaude Zelda was a princess. Digital teleported them back and Zelda looked furious, "Green! You are a stupid idiot! Never talk to me again, ok!?"

She stormed off, leaving Green with tears in his eyes.

"Last dare! It's from... ChocChipCookie1!

'Ok, dares... What should I do this time...?

Green, I dare you to kiss your own poo for five minutes.

Blue, I dare you to read the whole Hyrule Historia.

Red, I dare you to... hug everyone! :)

Vio, I dare you to burn down five forests, ten libraries and six then do gangman style on the ashes.

Shadow, I dare you to dress up as a girl. A very girly girly girl.

Sorry, Vio, for giving you the worst dare. I reserve my worst dares to my favs and you are my fav'

Wow, Green, you're having a really bad day, aren't you?" Digital summoned a plate which had poo on. She past it to Green with a grin, "Kiss it. Five minutes."

Green groaned, before making out with the poo. It was a very diguating sight. About five minutes later, the poo disappeared and Green puked. Digital laughed, before looking at Blue and passing him a huge book, "This is Hyrule Historia. Read it all."

Blue looked at the book in horror, "I can't read though..."

Digital looked at Vio, "Teach him."

Vio sighed and did as she said. After a VERY VERY VERY long time, Blue finally learned, but took forever reading the book. He was bored, everyone else was bored, Vio wanted to read Hyrule Historia. Sadly, for Vio, Digital destroyed the book when Blue finally finished, "Done! Now, Red, hug everyone!"

"Yay!" Red wipped his tears, then hugged everyone, even Ganondorf!

"Ok, Vio," Digital grinned, "Burn down five forests and ten libraries, then do gangman style on the ashes."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll kill you."

"...fine..."

Vio burnt all thoughs forests and libraries, then did gangman style on the ashes, looking quite annoyed. Once he was done, he did his best to keep calm, "I hope you're happy, ChocChipCookie1."

"You're their favourite, ya know," Digital chuckled, "They do that to their faves."

Vio's eyes widened, "Please say they won't do anymore dares like that..."

Digital just shurgged, then loojed at Shadow, "Time to make a girly girl out of you!"

Suddenly, a big, puffy pink dress appeared on Shadow and so did stockings, pink high heals and makeup! Shadow screamed and ran off in embarrassment.

"Now it's the end, let's bring David back!"

David appeared, glaring at Digital, "I was there for ages! How long does it for you to complete a dare!?"

Digital just shrugged, "Anyway, don't forget to send dares guys! Wuv you! Totally didn't kidnapped The Great Clock! Byeee!" She blew a kiss and this chapter came to an end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I'm late! This chapter took ages to write! And my friend is rushing me, shouting in my poor ears...**

**I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA! Sadly... :(**

**Get ready for a looooong chapter...**

Digital stands on stage, a big smile on her face and cards in her hands, "Hello people! We have more dares! Time to torture these fools some more!"

She begins to laugh evily and Ganondorf, Vaati and Erune joins in with the evil laughing, causing Digital to glare at them, "You shouldn't be happy! I'm torturing you!"

Ganondorf, Vaati and Erune stop laughing and shamefully look down at the floor.

"Good," Digital said with a smile, "Now, our first dare is from our good friend, Cyan Quartz!

'Ok... I made him eat the most disgusting meal ever... Then I pulled off a plan meant to utterly destroy him, so complicated even the A team would be impressed... And yet he dares to continue to be adorable! Red, you don't yet realize what sort of pandora's box you have unleaashed on you and your little friends... You will be debrained in spirit! No matter HOW dumb this has to be!

Green. I dare you to search MarioxBowser xxx(as in porn, no details, please.), for 15 hours! Then you WILL go to the mushroom kingdom, MEET Mario and Bowser, AND YOU WILL TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID, COMPLETE HONESTY! TELL THEM YOU LOVED IT!(I understand if you want to change a few parts oft his dare.)

Blue. How's that busted shoulder, eh? Courtesy of me, of course. Your welcome. I dare you to get eaten by wolves, and be brought back as a rainbow clothed brony for the rest of the chapter, in tribute of that delightfully brilliant dare last chapter. Of course, for the sake of further future depression, you'll be 200% aware of whats happening, thats right, 200%, meaning you'll get a look into your fim infused self's thought processes. I believe this is time for my daily suck it. So suck it, Blue, you advocate of magical ponies.

Vio, you've proven yourself fearless in the face of menial tasks last chapter. So just do Digitals chores I guess. While being chased by cucoos. Gender confused cucoos, who just wanna partake in your innards. Do with this information as you will, Digital.

Princess Zelda. I don't care, just piddle-paddle. I'm not really interested in you right now. So just get the piddles over with.

David. You are now the root of all evil. Eat your children, sir. THAT'S RIGHT, FOLK'S! Tuna's been trending lately, which means human flesh is too!

Gannondorf. You have been spared my hatred, as I like you. So go on, no flesh eating, no humiliation, no world destroying piddle-paddles, just go kick Red, Green, Blue and Vio's asses, no holds barred, complete advantage, and hey, have an invincibility star, on the house.

Erune. We had a few laughs, you shed some tears, but there's a new badass evil dude with empathy-less toiling toys of enticing rath (B.E.D.W.E.T.T.E.R. for short, I know, reaching). You have a doll, he has an evil mask! Meet The Mask Salesman! He's come here today to show you the ropes of true evil, by practicing on all your friends- sorry, my bad, victims, how silly of me. Enjoy!

Shadow. I dare you to travel time and space to get to the happiest moment you will ever have in your life, and I want you to destroy that moment. Utterly.

Red. RED! How's my failed attempt at evil doing? You good? You certainly seemed so last chapter. It's time to cut the crap, Red. This dare is permanent. Forever lasting. This is the begining of the rest of your days, Red. If only you were a bit more scarred, a bit more hurt, then this wouldn't happen. I realize theres a chance of failure, for it would be just like you to be positive, in even your worst of days. I dare you to take this gem. It contains an evil entity long lost from this world. He is a master of persuasion. You will swallow this gem, and share your brain with him. He'll be forever lurking, battering your brain with artificial thoughts of evil. I realize he will most likely be turned into a running joke, or this will be turned into something else by digital, but I'm almost sure of it, long after these pages stop running, he will get you. And you will be ruined.

Can I get a halleuliah!?'

Hallelujah! Another great bunch of dares!"

Digital looked at Green with a smirk on her face, passing him an Ipad, "Search for MarioxBowser xxx, m'kay? Ya know, in porn? Watch it for fifteen hours!"

Green looked a little worried, before searching it and seeing the porn. He looked terrified, horrified, disgusted and a little bit turned on, but no one noticed the last bit. Green was screaming in horror, trying to cover his eyes, but Digital stopped him. About an hour later, Digital got bored and fast-fowarded Green using her powers. His screams turned into high pitched sequels and his face kept changing really quickly. After Green experienced the whole fifteen hours, Digital stopped the fast-forwarding and took the Ipad off him, "Enjoy?"

"I have been scared for life..."

"Good! Now, I'll teleport you to the Mushroom Kingdom where you have to tell Bowser and Mario what you did and that you loved it!" Before Green could argue, Digital clapped her hands and Green was gone.

_At the Mushroom Kingdom..._

Mario wiped his brow, Bowser was in front of him with Mario's Princess Peach. He glared at the large dinosaur, his fists clentched, "You took ma girlfriend! I need ma girlfriend back! I wan' ma cake!"

Bowser only laughed, "The only person she'll make cake for now is ME! It will be MY cake!"

"No! Princess Peach makes cake for no one but a me!" Mario shouted, his face going red with anger, "I need ma cake!"

Suddenly, a young boy with blonde hair and a green tunic on appeared in between Mario and Bowser. This was Green.

"Who is this? Do they have ma cake?" Mario asked, getting a little hungry.

Bowser studied the boy, "Nope, no cake."

"Ummmm, I-I-I n-need to, uhhh, say something..." Green said with embarrassment.

"Speak then, boy!" Bowser shouted, not happy that his battle was interrupted.

"Well, umm," Green started, "I-I-I watched a p-porn thing of you two... and, I, uhhh, LOVED IT! Y-Yup! It was a-amazing! Never seen any b-better p-p-porn! It was f-fantastic! I mean all [THIS SECTION OF SPEECH IS CENSORD FOR YOUR SANITY]! I would w-watch it again a-a-anytime!"

Bowser and Mario glared at Green before looking at each other, "Truce?" Mario suggested.

"Truce."

Thry looked back at Green, both looking furious. Green slowly turned aroun, before sprinting faster he has ever gone in his whole entire life to get away from the two angry men. Bowser and Mario threw everything they had at the poor boy, who was screaming for Digital to teleport him back. Finally, he disappeared...

_Back at the Stage..._

Green appeared on the stage, looking terrified, "I can't believe I did that..."

"Neither," Vio muttered, "You went too overboard."

Digital was laughing her head off, she found the whole thing absolutely hilarious. After ten mintues, she stopped laughing and turned to look at Blue, "You're next!"

"Let's get this over with," Blue groaned, knowing this wasn't going to go well.

"Give me all your weapons," Blue did as Digital said, putting all his weapons in her hands.

A dome then appeared over everyone except Blue and a million wolves appeared around him. Blue tried to bravely fight them off with his fists, hoping that maybe, just maybe, that if he defeated all the wolves, Digital would let him off. But that was not to be as there were too many and they slowly pulled him apart, limb by limb... Red screamed in horror, crying his eyes out; Green stared, speechless and sad; Vio was different. He calmly watched as Blue was torn to shreds, not even being horrified. In fact, he was a little happy, it is quite rare to see one of the people who annoy you most get torn to pieces, so he watched with no empathy for the blue hero.

The wolves disappeared and the domes also disappeared. On the floor was a lot of blood and some of Blue's limbs. Red dropped on to his knees and started to cry while Green, Zelda and David comforted him.

"Don't worry!" Digital told Red, "We'll resurrect Blue now!"

Red wiped some tears from his eyes and smiled, "Thank you..."

Digital smirked and clapped her hands. The blood disappeared, as did the limbs. Then, after dramtic music, Blue appeared, alive and well. Red ran up to Blue and hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad you're alive!"

Blue smiled and hugged Red back, "Same! Now let's watch My Little Pony!"

Everyone, except Digital, stared at Blue with surprise.

"You like MLP too!?" Shadow asked, smiling before realizing what he was saying, "I mean, pfft, MLP is for girls!"

"MLP is the best thing that ever happened to me!" Blue stated before talking and talking about My Little Pony - It was getting quite annoying. Someone which no one could see glared at Blue, this was also Blue, the original Blue.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT STUFF!" The original Blue shouted, no on noticing him, "IT'S HORRIBLE!"

Digital laughed as she watched Blue chat about MLP, before looking a Vio, "You're dare now!"

Vio looked at her, not really caring, "What is it this time?"

"To do my chores!"

"Easy," Vio smirked, thinking he wasn't in any danger.

"While being chased by angry, gender confused cuccos who want to partake in your innards!"

Vio froze, "Wait... what?"

"Have fun!" Digital shouted, before clapping, causing Vio to disappear.

Vio appeared in a creepy mansion and a list was now in his hands. Reading the list, his eyes widened, not knowing how to do the chores. A cluck came up from behind him. He turned around to see a cucco walking up to him. Vio took a few steps back. Suddenly, millions of cuccos appeared and they stated to chase the purple link. Vio (of course) didn't scream, but was probably screaming inside. He was terrified. It was a very long time until he had finished the task and at the end, he had many scares and looked scared for once. He then appeared back on stage where he immediately sat in the corner, ignoring everyone in his shame. Digital looked at Zelda with disappointment, "Just piddle-paddle, no one cares about you."

Zelda looked offended, but nodded sadly. She began piddle around the stage, thinking about things we'll never know about.

Digital clapped her hands and suddenly, there were four more Links, all of them clones of the four Links (So a clone of Green, a clone of Blue etc.), but, before anyone could speak, they died. Digital looked at David with a grin, "EAT THEM!"

David shook his head, "No! It would be horrible!"

"I said... EAT THEM!"

"NEVER!"

"Do you want me to kill the original ones?"

"No."

"Then... EAT THEM!"

David sighed, knowing he had no other choice. The following scene was too horrific for me to describe. It was horrible... blood everywhere, puke everywhere, gore everywhere... horrifying... Finally, it ended, everyone, incliding Digital, feelkng sick.

"N-Now," Digital slowly turned to Ganondorf, giving him a golden star, "Go kick the Four's asses! With the invincibility star! And Links, you're not allowed to fight back!"

Ganondorf smirked and used the star. He went multicolored, changing different colors every millisecond. He ran up to the poor Links and literally started to kick their asses. He pushed them on the floor and started to kick their butts really hard - I doubt they'll ever be able to sit down again. Even Shadow's butt was kicked! This was very fun for Ganondorf, but he finally decided to stop, "Cyan Quartz, now I shall consider you a worthy ally," Ganondorf stated, hoping Cyan Quartz would read it.

"Next, Erune, meet a new friend!" Digital shouted, smiling.

Erune looked around, wondering when her new friend would come. Suddenly an eerie voice came from no where, "I see you have meet with a terrrible fate."

Everyone turned to see the one and only Happy Mask Salesman walking out of the shadows, his big bag on his back covered with masks. Erune gasped, she had meet him before. The Happy Mask Saleman (or Happy for short) walked to the girl, "Are you ready to learn the ropes of true evil?"

Erune nodded, "Y-Yes, Da- I mean, Happy!"

Happy smiled and started to show her the masks, "What you first have to do is sell many, many masks, about a hundred maybe? Depends on who you are on the speed at you sell them. You need to... learn them. They hold a power very important."

"Ok then!" Erune grinned evily, excited to learn true evil.

Happy looked at the group of others, "These will be perfect victims for when the time comes..."

No one heard him, not even Digial as she wa focusing too much on giving Shadow his dare, "Shadow! You need to travel to the happiest moment you'll ever have and destroy it... completely."

Shadow shook his head, "No! Please! Can't you see that I live in enough sadness already!?"

"Nope," Digital said, popping the 'p', before clapping her hands, causing Shadow to disappear.

Shadow looked around, he was in a beautiful place, a place more beautiful he had every seen. He then saw that on top of a hill were two people sitting on a picnic blanket, watching the sunset. One seemed to be an older version of himself and the other was an older version of that girl he kissed. Shadow smiled a little, seeing that they became a couple, but then realized that he had to ruin this moment. He walked to the couple, realizing he was invisible. Shadow looked in the picnic to see a small box with an engagement ring in it. He gasped knowing the older him was going to ask the girl to marry him. He decided that if he just threw the ring away, that would be enough, but as he throw the ring, he accidentally pushed the girl down the hill. The older Shadow quickly stood up and chased after the girl who was now rolling down the hill, as did the younger Shadow. An older Vio was conveniently walking at the bottom of the hill at the time when the engagement box dropped at his feet. Kneeling on one leg he picked it up to see what it was and why it had just fallen out of the sky. Right when he opened the box, the girl landed right at his feet and saw him. It looked like Vio was proposing to her.

"OMG! OMG!" The girl gasped, thinking he was proposing, "YES! YES! I'LL MARRY YOU!"

She hugged the very confused Vio, while the older Shadow and the younger Shadow glared at the older Vio. Suddenly, the younger Shadow went back to his own time.

"How was it?" Digital asked with a smirk.

Shadow just glared at Vio, who looked a little confused, not knowing why Shadow was glaring at him.

Digital laughed, "Now, Red, here's a gem! Eat it!"

Red frowned a little, taking the gem, "Ummm... Ok?"

He slowly swallowed the gem and black magic spun around him, entering his body. Once the magic was gone, Red looked confused, "What happened?"

"You'll see..."

"Uhhh... Ok? I don't feel any diff- **I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL** \- What the!?"

Everyone stared at Red. Green then glared at Digital, getting out his sword, "What have you done to him!?"

"He now shares souls with an evil entity... Forever!"

Blue got out his hammer, "WHAT!? Get it out of him!"

"Really?" Digital asked, "I said forever, didn't I?"

Red started to cry, before slapping himself hard, "SHUT UP!"

"Oh by the goddesses... why Red?" Zelda asked sadly.

Digital just shrugged, "Vio, we have a truth from Cyan Quartz as well,

'So this truth's for Vio. Your a smart guy, right? Well, have you ever wondered if Blue has an unhealthy obsession with Tingle? And I don't mean an obsession with those world crafting balloon's, said to blind those that see them pop, but instead the bulbous man himself? I'm pretty sure he's just being a psychopath, but someone told me they saw him shadowing him in the woods like a druggie chasing a purple dodongo'

So, Vio? Answer then."

Vio thought for a second, shuddering at the thought of Tingle, "I don't think it has ever crossed my mind... Yes, he is a druggie, that's one thing I know. I don't know what drug he takes, could be a real one or one from a video game... And I agree with you on that annoying little man being a psycopath. Last time I saw him, I bashed him out a window with a hammer. I don't think Blue has an obsession with the guy... But I guess he could. I hope he doesn't."

Blue shook his head, "Nah, I don't."

"Next dare is from Fluffle Star!" Digital shouted, waving a card in the air, "It says...

'My dare is to

Green and Ganon to have a tea party

Red to revive the teddy bear

Vio get his books back

Shadow and vio to get mobbed by Vio x Shadow shippers

Vaati to watch TELITUBIES

David to cook

Ganon jump off a bridge

Clock give the Links cookies'

Let's see how this goes then!" Digital clapped her hands together and a little table appeared with a cute little tea-set on top, "Ganondorf, Green, time to have your tea party!"

Both Ganondorf and Green groaned at the idea of having a tea party with each other. They sat at the table, both with a cup of tea, both glaring at each other... glaring... glaring... it looked a little scary. Everyone was silent, watching as the enemies glared at each other. Finally, Digital clapped her hands and the table disapeared, causing Ganondorf and Green to fall over, "That was boring! Red, I know give you the power to revive your teddy!"

"**But I don't want to**. No, I do! **I don't**. Hey, if I do, I could strangle it! **Good**."

Everyone, except Erune and Happy who were planning something evil and Vio who didn't care, looked at Red with surprise, "Umm... I... Can I just resurrect Mr SweetieFluffyMuffin now?"

Digital slowly nodded and Red revived his teddy and started to hug the thing, "I missed you soooooo much! **Now I can torture you**."

People quite disturbed by this, but tried to get along with their normal lives, which was being dared to do thing horribly.

Digital clapped her hands and a pile of books appeared next to Vio, "Here, you can have them back."

Vio smiled and picked up a book to read it again. He hadn't read in ages! He was glad he could read some more.

"Wait," Digital said, taking the book out of his hands, "First you and Shadow have to live through something."

Suddenly a door appeared from nowhere and a mob of people of all ages and genders ran into the room, takling both Shadow and Vio, screaming things like, "YOU TWO ARE MEANT TO BE!" "YOU GUYS ARE MA OTP!" "KISS! KIIIIIISSSSSS!" "WE ALL KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER!"

Vio and Shadow were terrified, these people seemed crazy! Shadow was also angry as at the moment he was currently hating Vio's guts. People were shoving Vio x Shadow fanfictions in their faces, trying to get them to kiss or do something more and even trying to force them to get married! It was getting really uncomfortable for Vio and Shadow. Finally, Shadow blasted magic at the shippers, blasting them across the room, "I DON'T LIKE VIO! VIO DOESN'T LIKE ME! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

The people stayed silent for a few seconds before screaming that Shadow was just denying his feelings for Vio. In the end, Digital got annoyed with them and pushed them out of the door and made the door disappear, "Finally... they're gone... Now, Vaati, watch Teletubbies!"

"What is that?" Vaati asked, having a feeling that it wasn't good.

"A TV show!" Digital told him, "For younger viewers!"

Vaati sighed, not wanting to watch a children's program. A TV appeared in front of him and Teletubbies came on. Vaati watched an hour of it, but didn't seem that bored or annoyed, he actually looked interested in the show. Digital then turned the TV off after an hour, "What did ya think?"

"Ok, I guess," Vaati shrugged, "I'm glad I don't have to watch anymore, though."

Digital looked a little surprised, before shurgging and turning to look at David, "Cook."

"Cook what?"

"Anything."

"But I don't know how!"

Digital sighed, "Just cook something... How about a cake, I'll give you the ingredients."

David nodded and the ingredients appeared. He attempted to cook, but failed. Flour and suger was every, David was covered in eggs and he had left the... 'cake' in the ovan for too long... and once he opened the oven, the cake exploded in his face, "Am I done?"

"Yes."

"Thank the goddesses!" David looked to the sky, or ceiling, and thanked the gods above him.

"Now," Digital turned to Ganondorf, "JUMP OFF A BRIDGE!"

"Ok, sounds fun," Ganondorf shrugged.

He appeared on a bridge which was very high up. The Gerudo king looked down, before jumping off the bridge, screaming crazily. He landed right on his butt, hurting it badly. He screamed in pain, tears in his eyes. He was then teleported back, where he ran around the stage, his hands on his butt. Digital passed a bunch of cookies to the Links, "Here, have these."

Blue gobbled his cookie, as did Green. Shadow was glaring at it, not in the mood to eat it, while Vio ate the cookie while reading his book. Red stared at the cookie, the darkness inside him thinking of something diabolical...

Digital got out the next dare, "Ok... next is from Thegeniusyoshi!

'I dare Red to not have the gem anymore, and for everyone to have INFINITE ice cream (They don't have to eat it all though. Just as much as they want.), and for everyone to have everything they ever wanted. Because I'm nice. :)'

They are nice... Ummm, I don't know if I can take the gem out of Red, but I'll try!"

Digital looked at Red and clapped her hands, but nothing happened...

"**You're too late**. Noooo! Please go away!" Red sadly ate his cookie, looking at the ground.

"Sorry Red," Digital said, not sounding sorry at all. Suddenly a fridge appeared, "You can have as much ice cream as you want... Now, what item have you ever wanted most?"

"**A tortur**\- A huge teddy!" - Red.

"A new hammer!" - Blue.

"The prettiest dress ever!" - Zelda.

"Porn!" - Shadow.

"Hmm... A new boomerang!" - Green.

"A, uhhh, well... a very smutty noval..." - Vio.

"A sword forged by the greatest craftsman there is!" - David.

"A new doll!" - Erune.

"A new mask!" - Happy.

"Another outift... I don't like this one." - Vaati.

"A dartboard with Link's face on it!" - Ganondorf.

Suddenly, the items they asked for appeared right in front of them, making them very happy. Some went to get ice cream, some started fiddling with their gifts. Digital rolled her eyes at all the happiness, but then remembered that she had one last dare, "Guys! Time for one more dare!"

Everyone groaned and glared at Digital, who smirked and read out the dare, "It's from ChocChipCookie1,

'Let's do another dare! MWAH HA HA HA!

Anyway, Green, I dare you to try to find the one ring (Golom will probably have it)

Blue, I dare you to smash yourself over the head fifty times

Red, I dare you to kiss Zelda on the cheek

Vio, I dare you to drink some milk (I want to see what you are like drunk)

Shadow, I'm gonna make Digital bring the girl who kissed you back half an hour. I dare you to try to get her with a drunk Vio.

Ganondorf, I dare you to make a cake... OF POWER! I doubt you can cook.

David, I dare you to tell us about Link's mother.

Erune... Do what you want. Maybe kidnap Shadow.

Vaati, go dig a hole, call it love and watch people fall in Love.

Zelda, I dare you to say all the flaws of the Links.

And I am very happy that you burnt down everything and did hangman style on the ashes, Vio ;)'

Ok then! Green! Time for you to find the One Ring!"

"What's that?" Green asked, looking confused.

Vio shut his book (which was conveniently the Lord of The Rings) and explained, "It is the One Ring of power which can rule them all. Only Sauron can use it, but he is now a demonic eye and the ring has been long lost. In the Hobbit, the ring starts of with a creature named Golem, who is obsessed with it. You need to go to Middle Earth and get the ring from Golem basically."

Digital nodded, "Thank you, Vio." She then looked at Green, "Ready to go?"

Green nodded and Digital clapped her hands, teleporting him to another dimension.

_At Middle Earth..._

Green appeared near some mountains. He looked around, before climbing. He saw a bunch of dwarfs climbing with a small person, he sneakily followed them, hoping they'd show him to the ring. The group stopped at a cave, where they rested, Green sneakily stayed with them, hoping something would happen. Suddenly, the floor went wobbly and he fell with the group. They landed on a platform, well Green fell right off it. Green landed in quite a murky, dark place. Right after he landed, a goblin and the small person. A creature then grabbed the goblin, while Green and the little person hid.

"Who are you?" the small person asked quietly.

"Green," Green replied, "You?"

"Bilbo Baggins. Why is a kid here?"

"Long story..."

The two stood up when the creature was gone. They both looked around, Bilbo for a way out and Green for the ring.

"What do you think that creature was?" Green asked, scared of the strange... thing which took the goblin away.

Bilbo shrugged, "I don't know, but I have a feeling it isn't our friend."

Green nodded, then heard Bilbo say, "What is this?" He quickly ran to see Bilbo picking up a ring. Green snatched the ring away, "That's mine! Bye!"

Green ran off, feeling bad for leaving Bilbo, but glad he had got the ring. Suddenly he was tackled by a strange creature, "WHERE IS IT!? WHERE IS THE PRECIOUS!?"

"With the small man!"

The creature jumped off him and ran to Bilbo. Green quickly ran out of the cave when he teleported back to the stage.

_Back at the Stage..._

"I got the ring!" Green shouted, holding the ring in the air.

Digital grabbed it off him, causing Green to glare at her, "That was mine!"

"Mine now," The ring disappeared and Digital looked at Blue, "Hey, use your hammer to bash your shoulder fifty times!"

"No."

"You have to, though. Or I'll kill your family!"

"Fine."

Blue started to bash his shoukder pretty hard with the hammer. After ten bashes, he fell unconscious.

"I guess that's a forfit," Digital grummbled, "Red, go kiss Zelda on the cheek."

Red blushed a little, Green glaring at him, before shyly kissing Zelda on the cheek and running off. He didn't runnoff because he was shy, it was because of the voice in his head telling him to kill Zelda.

"Next, Vio," Digital passed Vio some milk, "Drink."

"No."

"Or I'll kill you."

Vio drank the bottle of milk quiet quickly, before blinking a few times, "C-Can I have some more?"

"Sure!"

And of course, Vio got drunk on milk. He was the real party animal when drunk, dancing to imaginary music, throwing his books around, quite out of character for Vio. Shadow snickered, until Digital walked to him, "You know the fangirl you kissed? Yeah, she's here and you need to get her with Vio."

"Never!" Shadow shouted, "She's mine!"

"But you have to, or I'll kill her."

Shadow sighed, "Fine..."

He saw the girl and grabbed her arm, "Ow! That hurts!"

Shadow shrugged and walked to Vio, "Remember Vio?"

The girl fangirl screamed very loudly, "A drunk Vio I can take advantage of!? Best day ever!"

She jumped into Vio's arms and began to make out with him, leaving Shadow to watch, a tear coming out of his eye. After a while of making out, Digital pulled the girl off Vio, "Time for you to go!"

"NOOOO!" The girl screamed, before Digital clapped her hands and the girl disappeared.

"I kissed her and you didn't!" The drunk Vio teased Shadow, "I'm da best! I'm da-"

Shadow punched Vio in the face, knocking the drunk boy unconscious.

"When he wakes up, he'll have a huge headache," Digital chuckled, "Now, Ganondorf, make a cake of power!"

"Yes! I knew power was a food!" Ganondorf went to the cooking area which David was in earlier and started his attempt on a cake of power, of course it failed. Instead his cake somehow turned into a green, slimey lump, "TA DAAAAAAA!"

Everyone looked at the cake in disgust. Digital then looked at David, "Now, David, tell us about the Links' mother."

"No... it hurts too much..."

Zelda sympathetically patted David on the shoulder, "I know, it was incredibly sad..."

Red nodded and started to cry, "I wish Mommy was still here! **I don't really care.**"

Blue looked down sadly, muttering, "Don't cry... don't cry..."

Green sighed, sadly thinking of old memeories. Vio then stood up, no longer unconscious, "Why are you guys so upset...? Mom just divorced Dad..." he then collapsed and fell unconscious once more.

"So sad!" David cried, "Why did she divorce me!? She was beautiful, kind and-and-and," David continued to cry.

"Now, Erune, if ya like you can kidnap Shadow!"

Erune smirked and tackled Shadow, punching him. Then she threw him over her shoulder and walked to a cage (which had just appeared) and shoved Shadow Link into it.

Digital than looked at Vaati, "Go dig a hole, call it Love and watch as people fall in Love!"

Vaati nodded and was given a shoval. He started to dig a very deep hole, then used his magic to get out. Red, David and Ganondorf fell in Love and were stuck in Love.

"Last, Zelda!" Digital shouted, "Tell us the flaws of all the Links!"

Zelda thought for a second, "Well... Green isn't that smart... Blue has really bad anger issues... Vio is quite greedy... and now Red has that creepy new personality..."

Green and Blue glared at Zelda, Vio shrugged and Red don't notice her.

"And that's the end of this chapter!" Digital shouted, "Don't forget to send in dares and I hope you liked it!"

_Somewhere mysterious..._

The Great Clock sat in a dark cell, trying to find away to escape, "Stupid Digital... I hate her... Kidnapping me... I'll kill her..."

He finally gave up, "How do I give up?"

Suddenly, a voice came up from behind him, "Maybe you need my FABULOUS help!


End file.
